Non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) has been attracting attention as a radio access technology (RAT) for a fifth generation (5G) mobile communication system following Long Term Evolution (LTE)/LTE-Advanced (LTE-A). In orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) and simile-carrier frequency-division multiple access (SC-FDMA), which are adopted in LTE, radio resources (e.g., resource blocks) are allocated to users without overlap. These schemes are called orthogonal multiple access. In contrast, in non-orthogonal multiple access, radio resources are allocated to users with overlap. In non-orthogonal multiple access, signals of users interfere with each other, but a signal for each user is taken out by a high-accuracy decoding process at the reception side. Non-orthogonal multiple access, in theory, achieves higher cell communication capability than orthogonal multiple access.
One of radio access technologies classified into non-orthogonal multiple access is superposition coding (SPC) multiplexing/multiple access. SPC is a scheme in which signals to which different levels of power are allocated are multiplexed on at least partly overlapping radio resources in frequency and time. At the reception side, interference cancellation and/or iterative detection is performed for reception/decoding of signals multiplexed on the same radio resource.
For example, PTLs 1 and 2 disclose, as SPC or a technology equivalent to SPC, techniques for setting an amplitude (or power) that allows appropriate demodulation/decoding. Moreover, for example, PTL 3 discloses a technique for enhancing successive interference cancellation (SIC) for reception of multiplexed signals.